Shop Girl
by THECURSOR
Summary: Just before starting her fifth year at Hogwarts, Rose Weasley tries to earn a few extra coins working at her Uncle's joke shop, just in time to meet that Malfoy kid her father warned her about. Rose/Scorpius with a hint of Draco/Hermoine one shot


Shop Girl

By THECURSOR

Inspired by two pictures on Deviant art

I Own Nothing

"Uncle George, I just sold the last of the sneezing powder!" Rose shouted and she made another mark in the store ledger as she heard her Uncle grumbling something about 'needing to squeeze more bananas in the back room. What that had to do with the process of making sneezing power she'd never understand, but very few people actually understood Uncle George.

Even after long hours of working in the joke shop along side her cousins and brother, Rose still only had the vaguest notions of what the great joke master was thinking at any given moment. Still, she knew she'd miss this place when her fifth year started in the fall. Nearly every member of the Weasley family had worked here at one time or another and some times it felt almost like a daily reunion of obscure relatives, close family friends, old lovers, or gossiping frienemies. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was like a cross road of the universe for all the great names in the wizarding world.

The gentle wash of memories rode across her mind and Rose became so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the gentle ding of the bell or hear the customer approaching the front desk until his hand waved in front of her face. "Um…hello?"

She craned her neck up to meet the eyes of one of the most beautiful boys she'd ever seen. Everything about him, from the perfectly manicured platinum blonde locks to the wonderfully chiseled pale face was set atop a lean; wiry body covered in the finest clothing money could buy. Rose must've been staring because the boy blushed under her attentive gaze.

"W-welcome to Weasley Wizard Wheezes…h-how may I help you?" She could've kicked herself for stuttering but the boy didn't seem to notice because he kept walking closer and closer to the desk.

"I was wondering if you had any woosle winks, my grandma's birthday is coming up and she loves those." The boy was leaning against the desk now and Rose felt her face burning red hot. He was so handsome.

With one hand she reached under the counter and produced a small vial of powder that seemed to glow every time she shook it. "This is our house special, instant woosle just add water." The boy seemed elated by that and snatched the vial from her hand, letting their fingers touch in the briefest of moments. Rose could swear her heart was going to explode.

"Oh neat! I didn't know they made it like this, Granny'll be thrilled!" He shook the powder happily and laughed when he saw the glowing lights that threatened to one day become a full blown woosle, "Put it on my family's tab."

"Name?"

"Malfoy."

The light of recognition struck Rose when she saw the Slytherin pin on the boy's chest, "Oh…you're Scorpius! We go to school together." She extended a hand in a polite handshake, "Rose Weasley."

"Another one?" He whispered and took her hand in a polite but firm shake that made Rose's knees go weak, "How many of you Weasleys are there and how come I'm only getting to meet the best one last?"

Rose started laughing uncontrollably, desperate to hide how nervous she was. He called her 'the best.' "Oh…uh…well, *tee-hee*." She was tittering, she never tittered, "A-actually, I think the reason we never meet is because my father said I shouldn't talk to you and I decided to just take all my classes at different times then yours." That sounded so stupid when she spoke the words out loud and the sad part was true. Everyone she knew told her how horrible Scorpius Malfoy was and how horrible the family was. But now that she met him…she wondered where he'd been her whole life.

"I see, so he warned you off me, did he?" He leaned forward dangerously, "And you always do everything he tells you?"

He was so close, so wonderfully close. The handsome devil had just leaned even further across the desk and now was just inches from her giggling face. Stars where exploding behind her eyes and she felt fireworks go off in her belly. Was he going to give her a kiss?

"SCORPIUS!" A tall, much older version of the handsome boy was standing at the door, wearing the long robes of a wealthy lord. He tapped his walking stick on the floor and made several stern motions to leave. The boy turned to leave, "I guess since I won't be seeing you at school this is good bye."

"Yeah," She whispered, "Bye."

Scorpius walked out the door, leaving the older man looming over the shop watching her with a strange, rather amused expression. "You're Ron and Hermione's girl, are you not?"

She nodded, noticing how oddly similar this tall creature was to the magnificent boy that escorted him everywhere. "I am Lord Draco Malfoy, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance…you look like your mother."

Rose smiled politely, "Thank you sir."

* * *

As the two Malfoys walked away from the shop, Draco spoke to his son in a low and happy whisper. "When you return to school in the fall, you have my permission to date that girl."

Scorpius just couldn't stop smiling and he kept trying to catch glimpses of Rose until they walked out of sight, "If you insist sir."

* * *

Inside the shop, Rose tried desperately to catch her breath, then tried frantically to find her hat and purse. "Uncle George? I'm going out for a minute."

She hoped she could get to the Hogwarts Satellite office before it closed…because she had to change every single one of her classes to match the Slytherin lunch cycle.

The End


End file.
